


Marvel's 2P! Hetamatical Murvangelionshitsuji

by gaygerslove



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Neon Genesis Evangelion, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygerslove/pseuds/gaygerslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz are having sexy time on a table next to a portal that was lent to him by Shinji Ikari, who's a scientist now, becoming obsessed with teleporting those pesky robots to the Marvel Universe, where Nick Fury is currently investigating his wereabouts. One wrong move leads to another, and the gay dmmd boys are sent to the Hetalia world, confused and scared by their character design. (This was pre-Beautiful World.) <br/>Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel are consulted by a madman by the name of Arnold Schwarzenegger, star of 'Terminator', who was sent back in time to kill Tony Stark, who created Ultron and screwed everything up for his next Terminator film. Ciel believes this will make him rich, because he is a brat, so he gives in as does Sebastian, because he simply cannot resist Ciel's buttocks.<br/>They are transported to the Marvel Universe, where the Tesseract is on public display. Arnold attempts to steal it, but is immediately crushed to death by The Hulk. So, Sebastian and Ciel steal it and all hell breaks loose. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A DRAMATICAL entrance

"Ahh...Koujaku..." Noiz spouted with delight as the man in the kimono thrusted into him. "Noiz! Gosh, you're so tight...I don't know how I'm fitting my MAGNUM DONG into your anal cavity...."  
Koujaku, in fact, had a very mediocre penis, and tried to cope with it by making it sound like it's not mediocre, rather...special. Noiz, disappointingly, got up from the kitchen counter and immediately slid his tripp pants back on. "W-was it something I said?" Koujaku asked, obviously confused.  
"Yeah, man. You're too COCKy." Koujaku immediately began to smirk. He pointed at Noiz judgmentally. "You know what, get the hell out of my house. Asshole." Noiz, giggling, made his way to the exit. Koujaku sat down and poured himself a drink, looking at what was given to him by a rather strange boy earlier in the day. "Is this some form of dildo?" he said, looking into the brightly-lit, green-glowing phallic shaped object. He shrugged. "Anything will do, I suppose..." He let out a small moan as he slid it into his opening, as he was enveloped in a strange, bright vortex-like portal.  
"Wh-what...Where am I?" The scene man in the kimono said, brushing a piece of straightened hair out of his face. He awoke to the face of an overtly happy brunette man and the voice of a dumbfounded Asian man. "Wh...What? Who are you people? Did you kidnap me?" Koujaku asked the profusely giggling Italian. "No! Ve~~~ You came here! Welcome to our world!" he grasped the gay man by the hand and dragged him through the grass. "ITALY! DO NOT TOUCH HIM, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN!" an angry German voice came from his left. Koujaku pulled away from the Italian's hand as his eyes widened, taken aback by how huge the German before him was.  
"Who are you anyway?!" he asked, confused. Koujaku trembled as he reluctantly replied. "W-well....I, umm....I came here..."


	2. KuroSHITsuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is trying to recollect where he was last time and figure out where he is. Upon familiarizing himself, the phallic transportation device soon sends Noiz to the same world. Elsewhere, Sebastian kills the entirety of SHIELD after stealing the tesseract, and using it to teleport back to the Victorian era. A fatal flaw occurs when they miscalculate their destination and are sent to the world of Hetalia as well, this time interrupting the 2P world. Meanwhile, Shinji Ikari is frantic to reach Koujaku and is currently being interrogated by Hawkeye and Captain America.

Koujaku was continually put off by the change in animation style. He was still trembling, his eyes wide with a stressed look on his face, awkwardly being glared at by Germany and Japan. "What is your name?" asked Japan, attempting to comfort the man in the kimono. "M-my name is Koujaku...I don't know how I ended up here. But I did...and I want to find my way back." Japan didn't know how to respond. He simply sat back down. "I'm sorry." he said, trying to reassure the man. Koujaku began to have an emotional breakdown and sob as Germany awkwardly glanced at the door and made his way out.   
Elsewhere, Sebastian and Ciel were escaping the grasp of the Incredible Hulk as Sebastian possessed the beast.   
Ciel demanded the beast smashed the door open and killed the guards who were defending the tesseract before running to a nearby helicarrier. Nick Fury ran out and screamed. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THESE MOTHA FUCKIN HOMOS IN MY MOTHA FUCKIN BASE!"   
Upon using it, Sebastian and Ciel found themselves in an odd, vortex like trance, similar to Koujakus. They found themselves in a strangely, darkly lit room before quickly trying to get back. A man with dark brown hair and various piercings entered the room. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Sebastian stood up. "Ah, yes...My mistake. It appears we've miscalculated our destin---" Sebastian was cut short by the man. "WHOA! What the fuck is that thing? What does it do?!" he picked up the tesseract and set it down on a table where he was teleported as well. "W-WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel and threw himself into the vortex unknowingly slamming Ciel's head on the table.   
The man soon found himself in the same setting as Koujaku only to have his neck broken by Sebastian and Ciel. "Damn it, Sebastian! He's dead! We must have fallen on him. Let's hide the body." Sebastian agreed and found himself assisting Ciel dump the man's limp body into a stream nearby. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" a German voice cried out. Ciel fixed his eyes on him, taken aback by his grey hair. For he didn't look that old.   
Sebastian knocked him out and continuously dragged his unconcious body throughout the world of Hetalia. Meanwhile, Shinji was under heavy surveillance by an angry Nick Fury and Thor Odinson. "Tell us where it is." Mr. Fury demanded. "No." Shinji declined.   
"Mr Ikari, do I look like a bitch to you?" Mr Fury pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Shinji's chest. "W-what?" Shinji asked, confused. "SAY WHAT AGAIN, MOTHER FUCKER. I DARE YOU. I DOUBLE DARE YOU." he shot the floor as a horrified Shinji confessed. "I STOLE IT OKAY! I DID IT! I SENT ALL THOSE UNITS BACK TO NEW YORK CITY. I HAD TO GET RID OF THEM SOMEHOW!"   
"That's what I wanted to hear. Now tell us, where is it?" Shinji hesitated. :"I lent it to a man in Japan...His name is Koujaku."


End file.
